


Too Hot

by Nupitrr



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Biting, Creampie, Demon Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: Dante needs some help cooling off





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other shit to be doing? Yes. Should i be sleeps considering its 4:23 am? Yes. Did i write this in 30 minutes? Hell yeah.

They were barely in the front door when Dante threw him onto the couch. His jacket was discarded before he jumped on Nero, straddling his hips. His arms were pinned beneath his body. Perfect; he didn't need them.

Nero didn't even have to ask what was going on. Dante rocked his hips against Nero's crotch and he could feel it, could smell it. He was in rut again, and Nero was the his lucky partner.

He had tried to fight Dante off when he first found about demon mating. Tried to shoot him when he stumbled into Nero's room late at night with a painfully obvious erection. Now he almost anticipated his ruts. The feeling of his teeth marking him, being fucked senseless until he was whimpering, was one that he enjoyed.

Nero spread his legs slightly, his thighs bumping against Dante's knees. He could almost feel his pulse racing, still charged up on adrenaline from their mission. He was full of bloodlust and aggression. 

Dante bent down and pressed his nose into the crook of Nero’s neck. His lips pressed against his jugular, feeling Nero's rapid pulse as his hands got to work undoing his leather pants. Dante let his teeth skirt across the soft bare skin only to bite down hard, right next to their old bond mark.

Nero did his best to hold back the moans, but Dante's hand was creeping up his shirt and the other was wrapped around his throbbing cock. His hand stopped right at the brim of his jeans. The look Dante gave him was mischievous and lusting. 

He didn't even bother with the zipper; Dante tore the pants off of Nero's body and hurriedly tossed them on the floor. He scooted backwards until he was between Nero's thighs. His most sensitive spot was his favorite to play with. He peppered soft kisses to the bare skin and made his way towards Nero's crotch.

Against the dark boxers, the small spot of moisture on his briefs was almost invisible. However, Dante could smell just how turned on his mate was. He pressed a slow open mouth kiss to the bulge in his underwear, and Nero's hips jumped. Just the reaction he was looking for.

Dante stayed there, mouthing Nero's erection through his too-tight boxers, and his hand stroked up and down Nero's thigh. The salty taste of precum touched his tongue, and without preface he moved away. Nero stared up at him, eyes pleading as Dante took his legs and pushed them towards Nero's chest.

His cock was painfully hard, but he couldn't get off without being inside of his mate. Dante gave his dick a few more strokes before pulling aside the back of Nero's brief. He could see his hole twitching, anticipating what would come next.

He loved to take it slow, drive Nero absolutely mad. Dante pressed the head of his cock to his hole, letting it slip in with his precum as lube. Nero keened; his eyes were squeezed shut, and his legs were trembling. Dante pushed his hips forward, letting his dick ease its way inside of Nero until he bottomed out inside of him.

“Fuck.. faster.” Nero's voice was barely more than a soft gasp. Who did he think he was, bossing him around like that? Dante pulled out halfway only to slam his hips forward again. Nero sobbed, and he felt his claws dig into the leather of the couch. Dante leaned down towards Nero's ear, letting his breath tease the bite marks and hickeys that littered his neck and collarbone. 

“Baby boy, I know I've taught you how to beg.”Dante purred. His nails dug into Nero's thighs until he gasped in pain. That time he heard the leather tearing. Well, there goes another couch. Dante sat back with a grin; Nero bit his lips, eyebrows drawn together as he thought of exactly what to say.

“Please sir, fuck me with your cock. Use me, fill me with your cum.” he moaned, rolling his hips to accent his words. Dante was grinning now, and he felt a dull pulsing inside of him. His hips pulled back until the head of his cock was the only thing left inside of Nero. Before Nero could utter anything, Dante drove his hips forward, fitting his whole cock inside of Nero with one thrust.

His scream was loud and desperate. He wanted to ride Dante, watch his face as Nero took control; on the other hand, having Dante fuck him until he couldn't walk was always a great option.

Dante’s hips rolled against Nero with each deep thrust he made. Nero could hardly focus on anything but the cock inside of him and the filthy words of praise that Dante whispered to him: calling him a good slut, reminding him of how well he took all of Dante's cock and still begged for more. He couldn't take it anymore.

His legs quivered as his moans rose in pitch. Dante grinned as Nero's eyes rolled back. He heard the tear of fabric, barely audible with Nero screaming his name. The wet spot on the front of his briefs grew in size. He was flushed a beautiful shade of red, panting as the afterglow filled him. His hole twitched around Dante's cock as his orgasm ebbed.

It was all he needed to finish. Dante drove himself as deep as he could go as his cum filled Nero. He made a soft keening noise, still overly sensitive from his orgasm but more than glad to have Dante fill him. They lay there together, Nero panting and bent in half, Dante looming over him in the same state of disarray. He finally pulled out when he felt his cock soften.

“Feel better?” Nero quipped. His voice was ragged from screaming, but he still managed to make a joke. Dante tucked himself away and stared at the mess they'd made. The couch cushions were shredded, and Nero was leaking cum ontk the leather. As hot as it was, they needed that couch.

Dante didn't respond. Instead, he scooped Nero up in his arms and toted him up the stairs. He tossed Nero onto the bed before kicking the door shut. His blue irises were tinted red, and he had a wicked grin. Nero knew that look, and he felt a rush of blood shoot towards his crotch.

“Baby, we're just getting started.”


End file.
